


Only Two to Tango

by ShyTortise



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyTortise/pseuds/ShyTortise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nice to see her enjoying herself, even if it isn't with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Two to Tango

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t like the Kaiden romance option, but I don’t think he’s a completely bad guy so I wanted to show him…I don’t know…not being a dick?

He hadn’t expected to be invited out for drinks, but Vega and Cortez are solid drinking buddies.

Alenko is more than a little surprised when Vega leaps up whooping after receiving a message on his omni-tool.

“Later Estaban, Major, THIS I gotta see.”  Kaiden barely manages to catch his arm.

“Woah, woah. What is it?” The lieutenant grins.

“Scars is finally gonna put the moves on Lola, I gotta make sure he doesn’t disgrace the Vega name.” It’s difficult to keep up with the younger man’s odd nicknames but he knows who ‘Lola’ is so ‘Scars has to be…

“Garrus is what?”

James laughs at his confusion. “Come see if you want man, I’m not gonna miss this.” They leave Steve at the bar, chatting with a Salarian about reducing refueling times for fighters. Perhaps it’s a kind of masochism…or maybe he wants to make sure that she’s happy. He knows he has no chance to steal her away. She’d been so quietly firm during that exchange in the hospital.

{“Our fight on Horizon really threw me, you just shut me down. I thought about it for a while and decided that we both deserved the chance to move on.”} And that had been that. She’d been polite, friendly even, but there had definitely been a wall. It only came down after their lunch and ‘sanity check’. But now that he knows where he stands he’s curious…why Garrus?

It has to be masochism, there is no other reason he’d want to see her in that dress again. Granted she looks more comfortable in it this time. Maybe because she isn’t running an op. Her head comes up and he can’t help the sharp inhale at the grin that spreads across her face. He’s never seen her smile like that…not once in their, admittedly short, time together.  Garrus looks good, granted black and white look good on almost everyone…Wrex being the notable exception. But there’s more to it; He’s more confident, relaxed. This isn’t the awkward C-sec agent they’d picked up while chasing Saren. This…this is, hard to see.

He can’t hear what they’re saying but if body language is any indication it has to be good.

“Shepard huh? I might have heard a few things about you.” He nearly jumps out of his skin as their voices are suddenly coming out of James’ omni-tool.

“Oh?” He can hear the laughter in her voice as she leans forward. “Flatter me.”  James hisses softly.

“Come on Scars…” His anxiety is unfounded as Garrus leans forward to meet her.

“Word is you’re smart, sexy.” His tone dips and Kaiden’s stomach goes with it. “A _wicked_ shot.” He knows she is. He’s seen her fight, but this seems to be related to…something else. Something that has Shepard’s lips twitching as she blushes.  “Also, you kill Reapers on the side too.” Vega seems to know something he doesn’t because he swears softly.

“Using all your good lines in one go? Damnit Scars!” He taps the bar tender urgently. “Hey, can I put on some music?” The man seems set to turn him down but Kaiden holds out his omni-tool.

“Do it, Spectre authority.” And maybe it’s an abuse of power, but Jane’s voice is in the air.

“Uh-huh. And do most girls fall for that?” She hasn’t quite forgiven Garrus for whatever he said about the female Turian. The bar tender backs off and Vega puts on something that sounds suspiciously like…

“Well, sure…y’know. This voice and…” Now the awkward C-sec officer is back and Alenko expects a look of triumph on Shepard’s face but her expression is playful. “I’m running out of banter here Shepard.”

“Make it up, remember,” She brushes her hand across Vakarian’s talons. “We just met.” Oh god…this is their first date scenario. He leans against the bar to keep from falling over as Garrus seems to notice the music for the first time.

“Right, yeah I mean…” he looks over and spots James who gives him a thumbs up. Suddenly the confidence is back. “All the girls fall for it. Lemme show you.” And he’s up, taking her arm…

“What are you doing?” Kaiden’s voice echoes hers unconsciously as she resists the pull.

“Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“Oh no. No-no-no-no-no, no!” But Jane is up and in his arms and the Turian is moving like he’s been-

“Been taking lessons on the side.” And it’s obvious Shepard hasn’t been, she hesitant and unsure but she lets Garrus lead her around the floor, stealing glances down at her feet. Kaiden does as well and notices the high heels. She’s always felt awkward in those, she’d worn flats when they presented her with her medal for saving the council.

“You’re going to pay for this later.” Vakarain spins her out and for one terrified and elated moment Kaiden is afraid she’ll see him, but Garrus pulls her back in and the moment passes. He can tell that she’s learning quickly.

“Promises, promises.” He snorts and James sneaks a look at him.

“Watch.” Kaiden crosses his arms and waits. It doesn’t take long, she’s got the rhythm down and she knows where her partner’s feet are going to be. It’s a simple foot slide to dip Garrus, and the smile she gives him is pure mischief.

It’s painful to watch this, a good pain. She’s happy and Garrus will be, once he relaxes.  Shepard is already there. Kaiden can see the movement start but he has no idea where it’s going until his commander’s leg is nearly wrapped around Vakarian’s waist.

James ‘ooh’s softly as Garrus takes the moment to step back, showing off Jane’s flexibility and Kaiden tries not to clear his throat too loudly because it’s starting to get warm. They’ve attracted watchers, people on the floor not used to the change in music, staring at the interspecies couple who are dancing on the linoleum. James shakes his head.

“She’s catching on faster than I thought.”

“Jane’s always been a quick study.” Kaiden hopes his voice doesn’t sound as tight as it feels.

“I’m gonna get a closer look.” Which suits Alenko just fine. He watches the lieutenant move closer, trying not to see how fluid Jane is becoming in Garrus’ arms. There’s another spin out. He can see that Shepard sees Vega, but she ignores him; turning to face Garrus, fingers curling in a come-hither gesture Kaiden remembers.

Garrus recognizes it too, his mandibles fluttering as he stalks forward, arm curling around her waist, their eyes never wavering from each other. He almost doesn’t want to see the rest, but he stays. Because damnit, they look good together. The music ends as Garrus dips her and Kaiden has to shake his head as the bar erupts into cheers and applause.

He’s glad he can’t hear what they’re saying because now, it’s private.

Shepard’s ears are turning pink and Vakarian isn’t letting go.

James comes back and claps him on the shoulder. “Aren’t you glad you didn’t miss this?” It should hurt to realize he’s lost his chance but it doesn’t. Instead Kaiden laughs.

“Yeah. I’m glad. You taught him to dance like that?”

“You bet!”


End file.
